


Царевна-шиповник

by Mariuelle



Category: Oxxxymiron (Musician) RPF, Слава КПСС | Slava KPSS (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fairy Tale Elements, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marks, Romance, Sleeping Beauty Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariuelle/pseuds/Mariuelle
Summary: Мирон почти привыкает к тому, что он гребаная фея-крестная, все семь гномов вместе взятые – каждый в идиотском красном колпаке, и как они только охотятся в своем лесу, такие заметные, – чеширский кот, свисающий с дерева, тыква для кареты и что там еще в сказках было.Его работа – вековая работа, вековая ноша – оберегать принцесс от исполнения древних проклятий.Русалочек – от потери голоса и исчезновения в пене морской.Белль – от заточения в абстрактном замке с бездушным чудовищем, которому уже не стать человеком.
Relationships: Oxxxymiron/Slava KPSS | Slava Karelin, Охра | Johnny Rudeboy/Oxxxymiron (Musician)
Kudos: 6





	Царевна-шиповник

Вековые проклятия никуда не исчезают.

Однажды побежденные, они плетутся следом за навязчиво сладким и радостно-наивным «и жили они долго и счастливо», оставляют липкие следы щупалец, глубокие борозды от когтей во времени и пространстве.  
Время словам не страшно. Они обретают все более материальную форму со временем, тащатся из поколения в поколение по беспечным головам, с языка на язык. И как тут угадать, кому в итоге приходится расплачиваться.

Платить вообще приходится всем. И за все – Мирон знает не понаслышке. За еду, за крышу над головой – какую-никакую, любую, неважно. За славу и миллионные стадионы.  
За любовь.

За то, что тебе позволяет кто-то пройти живым через добрых пару веков, сменить их как пару перчаток, ты уж будь добр заплати получше, не ерепенься.  
Мирон послушно платит. Потому что какой у него выбор.

Вековые проклятия никуда не исчезают. Они, конечно, тускнеют со временем, оставляют после себя только оболочку, без скрытого смысла. Проклятие Золушки превращается просто в вечную непунктуальность и последующие отсюда проблемы.  
И все же. Бороться с тем, что вечно, – какая-то чертовски неблагодарная работа. 

Мирон почти привыкает к тому, что он гребаная фея-крестная, все семь гномов вместе взятые – каждый в идиотском красном колпаке, и как они только охотятся в своем лесу, такие заметные, – чеширский кот, свисающий с дерева, тыква для кареты и что там еще в сказках было.

Его работа – вековая работа, вековая ноша – оберегать принцесс от исполнения древних проклятий.  
Русалочек – от потери голоса и исчезновения в пене морской.  
Белль – от заточения в замке с бездушным чудовищем, которому уже не стать человеком.

В этом нет никакого волшебства – разве что какие-то жалкие искры, остатки.  
Мирону не полагаются никакие суперсилы по статусу.  
Справляйся сам, дружок, как умеешь.

Принцессы Мирона не всегда оказываются принцессами в полном понимании этого слова. Некоторые хамят и ругаются похлеще сапожников. Некоторые отпускают длинные бороды.  
Некоторых просто не удается спасти.

Легче всего с Белоснежками. Внушаешь им навязчивые мысли про пожизненную аллергию на яблоки, приправляешь щепоткой спецэффектов с искусственно вызванной медикаментами сыпью – и все, все спасены и счастливы, ждите своих принцев терпеливо.  
Или принцесс.

Тут уж как получится.

***  
Для Мирона у судьбы каждый раз припасено ненавязчивое такое предупреждение.  
Как «не влезай, убьет». Только более доходчивое.

Метка на запястье – хорошо хоть так, а не на шее, как удавка, с них бы сталось. На метке – картиночки всякие символичные, и способностями неведомый тату-мастер Мирона не особо блещет.

Метка – будто того, что она безбожно кривая и безвкусная, для полного счастья Мирону не хватает – никогда не появляется безболезненно. Иногда Мирон даже не до конца понимает, кто именно здесь все-таки проклят.

Метка живет какой-то своей собственной жизнью.  
То истекает маслянистыми чернилами, словно голодный волк слюной.  
То кажется вырезанной ножом прямо по коже.  
То расплывается, размывается, становясь почти неразличимой.

Единственное, что дьявольская метка делает с завидным постоянством, – истекает кровью и вгрызается в руку болью, как дворовый пес в кость, каждый раз, когда считает, что Мирон слишком далек от того, чтобы защитить свою очередную принцессу.

Ваня ведет по запястью Мирона пальцами бережно, и метка плывет под ними, колеблется, будто тает.  
Мирон тоже тает вообще-то.

– Палка, – сообщает Ваня и смеется. Мирон не помнит, в какой именно момент он начинает так отчаянно любить этот смех. – Острая палка и что это, ягода? Серьезно? Что случилось с твоим воображением, когда ты решил, что невероятно крутой идеей будет набить это? Насколько ты был пьян?

Метка изображает веретено. Веретено, пронзающее ягоды шиповника.

Аврора, утренняя заря.  
Царевна-шиповник.

Спящая красавица.

Ваня заказывает в баре какой-то стремный шиповниковый ликер, когда Мирон впервые видит его. Символично – и сердце Мирона пропускает удар. Или два. Он не считает.  
Потому что Ваня слишком красивый, чтобы принимать участие в этой вечной свистопляске и игре с судьбой.

Потому что Ваня слишком красивый, чтобы рисковать им в битве, в которой Мирон может и не выиграть.  
Не то чтобы он был очень уверен в себе, верно.

Метка на запястье особо подсказывать не любит, но она заходится режущей болью как беззвучным криком, когда Ваня разворачивается к Мирону вместе со своим ликером и бесконечно красивыми губами.

– Такая дрянь, – делится Ваня доверительно, голос у него хриплый, и Мирон плывет.

Ваня встрепанный, как воробей, с каким-то совершенно безумным цветом волос, протягивает – ему, совершенно незнакомому, чужому, – свой стакан с этим дурацким ликером, с этим дурацким «ты попробуй, чувак, или ты типа после других не пьешь?»

Оказывается, пьет.  
Оказывается, готов выпить до дна.  
Не только этот ликер.

– Та еще фигня, зачем заказал, – говорит Мирон – и больше не собирается отпускать Ваню.

На метке – веретено и шиповник, но Ване уже не интересно.  
Ваня уже закрывает глаза, ресницами – свои, ладонью – Мирона, и тянется искать на ощупь другие татуировки под чужой рубашкой.

Позже вечером метка кровоточит, ненавязчиво сообщая Мирону о том, что он не тем занимается, не о том заботится. Теряет время.  
С острия веретена льются крупные капли, и Мирон пачкает Ванину подушку, пачкает Ванины пушистые волосы своей кровью. 

А потом Мирон пачкает отношения – совсем свежие, еще не позволяющие им обоим, беспомощным слепым котятам, разлепить наконец веки, – бессовестным враньем, пока сидит на столе, качая ногами, и Ванины тапки, наспех надетые, сваливаются с его пяток. Зажимает переносицу пальцами послушно – «не задирай голову, захлебнешься, ты что, ребенок» – и проснувшийся встрепанный-встревоженный Евстигнеев бегает по кухне – босиком, тапки-то на Мироне – с перекисью. 

Потому что легенду про внезапно хлынувшую из носа кровь Мирону даже придумывать не надо.  
Она припасена давно.

***  
Когда Мирон убирает все ножи из Ваниной кухни – веретено не всегда веретено в прямом смысле, они же не в восемнадцатом веке, серьезно, – Ваня смотрит на него, ну как на идиота смотрит.  
Нежно, вежливо и непонимающе.

– Мир, – и продолжение может быть каким угодно. И «проваливай с моей кухни, из моей квартиры, из моей жизни». И «из дурки звонили, просили, чтобы ты вернулся». – Мир, что, позволь узнать, ты делаешь?

– Избавляюсь от хлама, – вдохновенно врет Мирон. – Вещевой аскетизм – наша новая религия, Вано.

Привыкай, Вано.  
Теперь только так, Вано.  
Ради тебя, Вано.

Ножи не яблоки, с ними аллергию не выдумаешь. 

Ваня морщит нос, оглядывается потерянно:  
– Вещевой ас… Оставь хоть один, Мирон, а. Чем колбасу-то нам резать?

Одно единственное веретено в домике одинокой глухой старушки сгубило бедную наивную Аврору. Мирон смотрит мрачно на последний нож в посудомойке как на врага народа. Но Ванькино «нам» бьет по ушам, пульсирует в голове.

Нам. Нам.  
Нам резать колбасу. Нам ловить убегающий кофе по утрам. Нам курить на балконе.  
Нам любить. Нам жить. И желательно вместе.

Ваня колеблется за спиной Мирона укоризненно-тихим призраком, а потом оказывается рядом в один шаг – ноги длинные у него, по ночам, когда вокруг пояса Мирона оплетаются, еще длиннее – обхватывает сзади за спину теплыми руками:  
– Когда закончишь гипнотизировать этот чертов нож, скажи, что еще ты собираешься выкинуть из моих вещей? Только камеру не трогай, ладушки?

Ваня все-таки налетает пальцем на этот оставленный – спасенный – нож, нож для колбасы, черт возьми, через пару дней. 

Мирон знал знал знал.

Какой толк теперь от знания, когда он замирает испуганно, потому что провалил, потому что не спас, потому что…

Ваня шипит, как рассерженный кот, ругается яростно, тянет порез в рот машинально, и Мирон преодолевает себя наконец, борется с ним за пострадавший палец через «дай, посмотрю» и «иди ты к черту, Мир, больно же, твою мать». Руки не слушаются, подрагивают, но Ваня не замечает, нянчит палец, смотрит мрачно и обвиняюще на нож, на недоделанный, недособранный конструктор из бутербродов на столе.

Метка на запястье ничем себя не выдает, пульсирует расслабленно и вяло.  
Может, все же не то веретено?..

Мирон считает про себя машинально секунды, будто Ваня должен – как в сказке, как гребаная спящая красавица, – свалиться на пол тут же и замереть в красивой позе вечным зачарованным сном.

Разумеется, нет.  
Так бывает только в сказках.  
Конечно же.

Мирон надеется, что вариант «как бывает в жизни» не окажется хуже.  
В голову упрямо лезет только вариант, связанный с заражением крови – ему определенно надо почитать медицинский справочник на досуге. Гангрена – это же из этой оперы, да?..

Ваня замолкает, пока его палец поливают йодом сосредоточенно и очень щедро.  
А потом перехватывает руку Мирона, поднимает ладонью к себе – «лучше бы ты все-таки выкинул этот нож, Мир» – и коротко, по-кошачьи слизывает свою кровь с подушечек чужих пальцев. 

Мирона хватает только на какую-то идиотскую шутку про вампиров.  
И становится как-то не до разговоров.

Они проливают йод все-таки – на Ванин стол и Ванину светлую футболку – и Мирон извиняется сбивчиво, и на его кулак намотаны Ванины взлохмаченные волосы, и «да постираем, Вано, забей».

Ваня остается в порядке и в этот вечер. И в следующие.  
Палец заживает – «на мне все как на собаке же, Мирка» – и, значит, не веретено, не то веретено.

***  
Мирон не принц Филипп.

Он – вечная фея-крестная, работящий гном Ворчун, чеширский кот – одна улыбка осталась.  
Но не принц.

О принцах, снимающих проклятие одним только поцелуем, не слышали давно. Мирон во всяком случае не видел еще ни одного. Он бы не отказался от помощи со всеми этими принцессами вообще-то, эй, там, на фабрике принцев.

Нет, он, конечно, неплохо пытается и сам.  
Не раз пытается.  
И не два.

– Дай вдохнуть, – бормочет Ваня неразборчиво, пьяно, глаза у него совершенно шальные. Говорит – и тянется, тянется обратно, в противовес собственным словам.

– К черту воздух, – сообщает Мирон в ответ, для него последние несколько минут это уже прописная истина, в последней инстанции. Ванькины запястья в кольце его пальцев, как в наручниках. – Потом подышишь.

Не мешай снимать проклятие.

Ваня смеется ласково – он ни о каком проклятии ни сном, ни духом – и задыхается сладко, и ругается, кажется, сквозь зубы довольно.

Мирон рычит и удивляется сам.  
Мирон чувствует себя готовым собственноручно прикончить любого принца Филиппа, который позарится на его Аврору.  
Веретеном заколоть, например.

Но он все же не принц Филипп.  
И осознание не заставляет себя ждать. Вбивает острые гвозди в запястье, пронзает болью, и чернильный шиповник взрывается багровыми каплями крови.

За все приходится платить, верно?

Мирон не справляется. Не справляется.

– Мир, ты живой там? – Ваня стучит в дверь коротко – носком кроссовка, Мирон представляет, почти наяву видит это сквозь запертую дверь. Видит как Ваня захлопывает входную дверь не глядя – замочек болтается ненадежно, того и гляди отвалится и останется в пальцах ненужным больше балластом. Как сбрасывает рюкзак на пол, к ногам, стаскивает куртку с одного плеча и смотрит мрачно, встревоженно на закрытую дверь ванной. – Эй, мяукни хоть. Ты же там не вскрылся?

И это чертовски смешно.  
Потому что раковина под руками Мирона в крови, рукав светлого джемпера полыхает красным. Кровь бордовая и густая, как сок шиповника.

Предупреждение.

Он плохо справляется со своими обязанностями.  
Он что-то делает не так.

Ваня колотит в дверь размеренно, уже не только кроссовком, но и рукой, костяшками кулака – и в этом стуке Мирон различает сдерживаемую панику.

– Если ты там ревешь в душе, – говорит Ваня сквозь дверь негромко и очень ласково. – И прячешь в воде слезы, то я обещаю не смеяться. Ну, какое-то время точно. Только впусти, Мирка.

– Я в порядке, – отзывается Мирон, и Ваня затихает настороженно, даже в дверь не скребется. Рукав джемпера отстирывается плохо, и раковина вся в бледно-розовых разводах.

А еще он хреновый лжец.  
Я в порядке. Ты будешь в порядке, Вань.

Мирон вовсе не уверен, что его собственная боль сейчас не заостряется как пресловутое веретено, не представляет опасности для его Ваньки.

– Мир, – зовет Ваня из-за двери, потерянно и яростно одновременно. – Какого хрена. Пожалуйста.

Мирон вовсе не уверен, что Ваня не кинулся бы на его веретено боли собственной грудью, чтобы закрыть, заслонить собой.

Он отпирает дверь – у Вани глаза огромные, растерянные, встревоженные, в них лучше и не заглядывать, потеряешься, – тычется лбом в чужое плечо устало.

– Ты стирку там затеял? – спрашивают над его макушкой, голос напряженный, ершится острыми кольями тревоги. – Джемпер весь мокрый.

***  
Что-то определенно идет не так.  
Метка на руке заживает после последнего всплеска медленно, покрывается неприглядной коркой, кровоточит все чаще.

Мирон определенно что-то делает не так.

Ему снятся вороны, черные, большие, – они каркают, будто смеются над ним.  
Ваня – в остроконечной, витой и причудливой, короне из вороньих перьев. Он совсем не светлая утренняя заря.  
У него за плечами плащ из ночной тьмы, в глазах непроницаемая темнота – вечная, как проклятия, которые невозможно снять.  
От Вани пахнет озоном, тьмой и ночью.

Ваня во снах Мирона – совсем не Аврора.

Ваня, стоящий перед Мироном на пороге кухни, держит в руках настоящую – не дьявольское порождение сна – ворону, встрепанную, с болезненно блестящими круглыми глазами, с обломанными когтями.

Птица угрожающе каркает на мрачно рассматривающего ее Мирона как средневековые селяне на прокаженного, цепляется за Ванины руки отчаянно, скользит грязными когтями по обмотанной вокруг ее лап куртке.

– Ворона?.. – осмеливается все-таки поинтересоваться Мирон, и птица делает клювом мрачный и какой-то обреченный выпад в его сторону. – Какого хрена, собственно?

Ваня смотрит недоверчиво, как кошка-мать, защищающая своих котят. Словно Мирон собирается вырвать с боем птицу у него из рук и вышвырнуть в окно – авось полетит, дитя облаков.

Мам, мам, смотри, кого я нашел. Давай оставим, а.

– Не бойся, не трону, – вздыхает Мирон, пытается вспомнить отчаянно, были ли в сказке про Спящую красавицу вороны. Не то чтобы он был силен в матчасти. Но покоя что-то не дает, ворочается в голове тяжело. – Давай ее куда-нибудь уже, засунь, поговорим об этом как взрослые люди.

– Засунь, – фыркает Ваня недовольно. – Это что тебе, кусок хлеба? Где твое сострадание к бедной птице?

Но верит, кажется, наконец, отцепляет – не без труда, не без боя – ворону от себя, ставит на стол – «там чашки чистые, куда, ну Вань».

Ворона ковыляет по столу резво, но улетать никуда не собирается – Мирон подозревает даже, что дай ей волю, она его не только из-за стола, но и из дома выселит. Из расцарапанных, изодранных ладоней Вани идет кровь, но в глазах – умиротворение. И именно это выражение почему-то пугает Мирона, вместо того, чтобы обрадовать.

Потому что что-то идет не так, он уверен.

Веретено, вороны.  
Все переплетено, запутано, перепутано.

И мало времени, чтобы разобраться.

Ваня улыбается ему из-за чертовой черной каркающей истошно вороны, улыбается так любяще, что у Мирона перехватывает дыхание.

К черту.  
Он разберется в этом всем.  
Это его работа в конце концов.

– Оставь ее, не убежит, – говорит он грубовато, и Ваня отфыркивается от него какое-то время, рвется к своей ненаглядной страхолюдной вороне, а потом сдается, подается ближе к Мирону, навстречу и «Мирка, оставим, а?» – Твои ладони похожи на решето.

***  
Мирон перехватывает Славу Карелина за рукав машинально.

Просто Слава внезапно оказывается рядом у черного входа в бар, дышит пьяно, горячо – и шумно, как пес, которого забыли приласкать, – куда-то выше макушки Мирона, говорит то ли гадости, то ли комплименты – из Славиных уст это всегда непонятно. 

Черт его знает, зачем он вообще пьет со Славой.

Просто Мирон пьян меньше, чем Слава.  
Просто Мирон замечает этот чертов гвоздь – кривой, ржавый и погнутый. Вывернутый, выбитый, блестящий острием почти завораживающе. Гвоздь торчит прямехонько из того места, где раньше очевидно была прибита дверная ручка. Теперь ручка болтается на одном гвоздике – на соплях, фактически.

И не заметить это сложно, серьезно.  
Но Слава слишком пьян, чтобы делить вещи на сложные и несложные сейчас.  
Слава тянется к дверной ручке ладонью – светлой открытой – беззащитной – ладонью к острию гвоздя.

Мирон ловит его за рукав свитера раньше, чем успевает понять в чем дело или испугаться.

– Ой, – восхищается Карелин пьяно и весело. – Только не слюнявые поцелуи у черного входа, Окси, от тебя несет пивом, фу.

А потом он замечает гвоздь и умолкает, резко, будто выключили. Смотрит нечитаемым взглядом на дверь, смотрит на руку Мирона на своем запястье.  
Смотрит в лицо Мирону.

– Оу, – говорит он наконец, и улыбка у него выходит усталая, мелкие морщинки собираются вокруг поблескивающих в полутьме глаз. – Оу, оу. Было бы неприятно, верно?

Мирон хочет ответить. Что-то типа «да не благодари, угу». И даже открывает рот.  
А потом его запястье взрывается нестерпимой болью. Чувство такое, будто снимают кожу с руки.  
И это не ново.

Мирон знает, что это означает.  
Это его благодарность за выполненную работу. Метка с ягодами шиповника исчезает с руки, растворяется, въедаясь в кожу.

Мирон только что спас свою Аврору от ее веретена.

Лицо Карелина проступает из полутьмы-полутумана, белое и глазастое, – Слава шевелит губами, что-то говорит, выглядит почти напуганным и почти трезвым.

– Ты в порядке? – различает Мирон. – Не откинешься тут? Я ж спасать тебя не буду, не, не мой стиль.

Разумеется, нет.  
В этой сказке это стиль Мирона.

– Порядок, – бормочет Мирон. – Порядок, порядок…

Нихрена не порядок.

Слава ему тоже не верит, смотрит подозрительно, но молчит.  
Какой понимающий.  
Вытягивает неожиданно мягко свой рукав из руки Мирона, открывает наконец злосчастную дверь – поддевает носком кроссовка:  
– Спасибо что ли. За мной пиво – пойдет как оплата услуги? Терпеть не могу быть в долгу.

Слава исчезает за дверью, и Мирон наконец поднимает руку к лицу. Крови неожиданно мало – по ощущениям она наполняла весь рукав, утяжеляла его, тянула вниз.  
Очертания шиповника, пронзенного веретеном, исчезают на глазах, растворяются, расплываются густыми тяжелыми каплями – терпкий ягодный сок или кровь?

А потом Мирон видит ворону.  
Не на своем запястье – на ветке дерева, сухой и скрипящей, прямо перед своим лицом. Ворона смотрит внимательно – и черные глаза-бусинки, глаза-капельки кажутся Мирону осколками черного непроницаемого стекла.

Ворона смотрит, будто осуждает.

Ворона открывает клюв – широкий, пустой, бездонный – но Мирон не слышит звука.  
Вместо этого его запястье – чистое, чуть поблескивающее пурпурным от подсыхающих капель крови – вспыхивает болью, не отголосками, новой, тянущей.

Напоминает о том, что от предназначения не убежать.

Ваня.

Ваня пьет ликер из шиповника за барной стойкой.  
Ваня держит в расцарапанных кровоточащих руках черную растрепанную ворону.

Ваня рисует на лице черной краской то ли улыбку вечной тьмы, то ли маску демона. 

Проклятие монстров из сказок в том, что они умирают в счастливом для положительных персонажей финале. Иначе никак. Иначе какой же это счастливый финал.  
Мирон спас Аврору. Мирон подарил Авроре хэппи-энд.

Малефисента.

Мирон торопливо гуглит, набирая текст одной рукой, – вторая отяжелевшая, даже поднимать не хочется, не получается.  
Малефисента в ранних переводах сказки оказывается Зловрединой или Дьяволиной, и это Ване подходит – даже неясно, что больше – Мирон улыбается даже слабо – и черт, о чем он вообще думает.

Он никак не может вспомнить финал сказки.  
Картинка не складывается, в счастливом завершающем кадре – пробужденная и сияющая юная принцесса, довольный, отхвативший свой королевский кусок пирога принц Филипп и какого-то черта огромные, блестящие – чуть грустные, как у теленка, – глаза Карелина.

В финале сказки нет и следа ведьмы Малефисенты.

Мирон упрямо не может вспомнить, что же с ней произошло.

Превратилась в дракона? Дожила свой век в замке с вороном?  
Что, черт возьми, что?

Ваня берет трубку со второго раза, бесконечно сонный и, кажется, немного пьяный, старательно ворчит в трубку что-то приветственное, пока Мирон выдыхает, пытаясь успокоить бешено колотящееся сердце.

– Ты в порядке? – соскальзывает с губ бездумно, и Ваня замолкает на том конце провода, словно действительно сосредоточенно обдумывает ответ на вопрос.

– Я сплю, – отвечает Ваня с хриплым смешком так, как будто это все объясняет, и Мирона пронзает невыносимая нежность. – Ты когда домой, достал колобродить по ночам?

– Скоро буду, – это единственное обещание, которое Мирон в силах сейчас дать Ване и сдержать, и ему хочется кричать и крушить от беспомощности, но Ваня подвоха не чувствует. Смеется в трубку, зевает, мычит что-то нежно-матерное и отключается.

Открытая в поисковике страница со сказкой вновь загорается, дверь за спиной скрипит натужно, и в макушку Мирону вновь знакомо дышат.

– Принц Филипп собрал последние силы и проткнул Малефисенту мечом прямо в сердце, – зачитывает Слава через плечо Мирона. С выражением зачитывает, с чувством. – Ух ты, какой злодей. Сердечко ей разбил. Почитаешь мне на ночь?

Что-то в груди Мирона каменеет, тычется в ребра изнутри растерянно, грозит пробить грудную клетку.  
«Сердечко ей разбил. Сердечко ей разбил».

– Кляп бы тебе, – сообщает он мрачно, то ли Славе, то ли себе. – Не помешало бы. Говорливый очень.

– Тогда можем почитать библию БДСМ, – доверительно отзывается Карелин. – Если уж ты так хочешь. И никаких мне конфет-нежностей? 

Над развернутой страницей с детской – внезапно ставшей очень страшной – сказкой всплывает и мигает сонным теплом сообщение от Вани:  
«т где скурил твои сиги скчаю»

Слава снова через плечо заглядывает, фыркает насмешливо, но такта промолчать ему все же хватает. Обходит Мирона, закуривает, улыбается. У него яркие губы и сна ни в одном глазу.  
Гребаная пьяная красивая Аврора.

«Сердечко ей разбил».

– Ты ж мне жизнь спас, – сообщает он, когда Мирон подходит ближе. – Может, и до дома подбросишь, я вот вообще никакой, м?


End file.
